Nächte
by Vilandel
Summary: Die Nacht ist voll von Gefühle. Trauer, Wut, Liebe, Freude... Gefühle werden in der Nacht stärker, weil man Zeit hat zu nachdenken, zu langweilen, zu lieben... zu leben...


**Nacht der Freiheit**

Freiheit…

Nie in seinem Leben hatte er dieses Gefühl gekannt. Weder im Tower of Heaven, noch weniger bei Oracion Seis. Und im Gefängnis schon gar nicht. Erst als er aus dem Gefängnis entlassen wurde, erst um die Drachen zu bekämpfen und dann um Fairy Tail beizutreten. Da hatte er zum ersten Mal erfahren, wie sich Freiheit angefühlt hatte.

Freiheit… wie stark Cobra dieses Gefühl liebte.

Momentan sass er auf einem grossen Bett und beobachtete durch das grosse Dachfenster die unzähligen Sternschnuppen, die diese klare Nacht noch mehr erhellten als der Vollmond es schon tat.

Sternschnuppen… für Cobra waren sie lange Zeit die einzige Hoffnung auf ein freies Leben gewesen. Wie sie durch die Nacht flogen, ohne jemals aufgehalten zu werden… für Cobra wurden sie ein Symbol der Freiheit. Darum hatte er schon als Kind Cuberos, seiner geliebten Schlange, versprochen, dass er eine Sternschnuppe reiten würde um ihn zu finden, falls sie getrennt werden.

Cuberos… oder besser gesagt… Kinana…

Lächelnd drehte sich Cobra zum lilahaarigen Mädchen um, das friedlich an seiner Seite schlief. Nie hätte er denken können, dass seine geliebte Schlange in Wahrheit eigentlich ein Mensch war und noch weniger ein Mädchen. Aber das störte ihn nicht. Kinana war sogar das einzige Mädchen, das ihn durcheinander bringen konnte.

Cobra hatte sich nie sonderlich für das andere Geschlecht und allgemein Romantik interessiert. Für ihn bedeutete eine solche Bindung immer nur weniger Freiheit oder ähnlich. Aber für Kinana war er bereit etwas Freiheit zu opfern und sich ihr zu binden. Selbst als sie noch Cuberos war, war er für dieses Opfer bereit gewesen. Ironischerweise fühlte er sich mit ihr viel freier, als wenn er mal alleine irgendwo in Ruhe trainierte, ohne dass jemand wusste wo er war.

Während weitere Sternschnuppen den Himmel zerrissen, beugte sich Cobra zu Kinana runter und streichelte ihr weiches, samtiges Haar, bevor er seine Lippen auf ihre aussergewöhnliche blasse Haut, besser gesagt die Stirn. Was sie jedoch aufweckte. Sie hatte wirklich einen sehr leichten Schlaf.

„Schläfst du noch nicht?"

„Schwierig, wenn so etwas heisses neben mir liegt."

Kinana errötete. Als Lebensgefährtin eines Dragonslayers war sie zwar auf seinen etwas perversen und auch zweideutigen Komplimenten gewohnt, doch trotzdem errötete sie immer wieder.

Lächelnd drehte sich Cobra wieder dem Fenster zu, um die Sternschnuppen noch weiter beobachten zu können. Kinana war wirklich süss, wenn sie rot wurde. Doch sie war einfach etwas Besonderes. Vor allem für ihn. Das war sie immer gewesen und würde es auch bleiben.

Während er die fallenden Sterne weiter beobachtete, kam ihm plötzlich eine Idee. Mirajane hatte ihm in letzter Zeit immer wieder (nett) vorgeworfen, er sei nicht gerade romantisch mit Kinana. He, er war ein ehemaliger dunkler Magier und zudem war er Dragonslayer. Romantik war nun wirklich nicht eine Eigenschaft von Drachen, selbst Wendy war nicht unbedingt scharf darauf. Aber vielleicht sollte er doch etwas Ähnliches für seine Freundin machen. Ein romantischer Abend mit roten Rosen und viel Kerzenlicht war ihm zu klassisch und kitschig. Aber er wusste genau, was Kinana am meisten gefallen würde.

„Komm mit", flüsterte Cobra. Zu ihrem Erstaunen stand er auf der Matratze auf und öffnete das Dachfenster, durch das er, zu ihrem Schock, auf das Dach kletterte.

„Erik!", rief sie erschrocken. Der Giftdragonslayer, der schon halb draussen war, drehte sich zu seiner Freundin um. Wenn sie ihn mit Erik ansprach, wurde es meistens ernst.

„Sei kein Angsthase, es wird dir nichts passieren", lachte er leise und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Zögerlich nahm sie diese.

Auf dem Dach angekommen zog Cobra Kinana bis ganz oben und drehte sie vor ihm, sodass er hinter ihr stand und sie zu den Sternschnuppen hinauf sehen konnte.

„Cobra…", hauchte sie und legte die Hände vor ihrem Mund. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie viele Meteore es in dieser Nacht gab. Es war einfach wunderschön.

„Wusste ich es doch, dass es dich gefallen würde", raunte Cobra in ihr Ohr. Kinana erschauderte. Sie wusste gar nicht, dass er auch romantisch sein konnte. Poetisch schon ein bisschen, aber romantisch?

Gut, sein Versprechen eine Sternschnuppe zu reiten um sie zu finden konnte man auch als romantisch ansehen, zumindest würde Mirajane das tun. Aber Kinana war eine Schlange gewesen, als Cobra ihr dieses Versprechen gab. Es hatte also nicht mit Romantik zu tun, zudem hatte die Lilahaarige es eher als poetisch empfunden.

Cobra hatte angefangen, Kinana kleine Küsse in den Nacken zu hauchen. Diese genoss diese sanften Berührungen und hob eine Hand um seine Wange zu streicheln, ohne jedoch den Blick von den Sternschnuppen abzulassen. Diese bescheidene Zärtlichkeit genügte den beiden für heute. Dieser Moment war einfach perfekt, mehr war nicht nötig.

„Lass dich schweben", hauchte Cobra nach einer Weile in ihr Ohr.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Kinana überrascht. Ihr Freund antwortete jedoch nicht und streichelte sanft über ihre schmalen Schultern. Ganz langsam glitten seine Hände weiter über ihren zierlichen Körper, bis sie schliesslich an ihren Hüften anhielten. Eine Weile lang blieben sie an dieser Stelle, was die Lilahaarige angenehm kribbeln liess. Plötzlich hob der Dragonslayer sie mit Leichtigkeit hoch. Ohne genau zu wissen, was genau machte, breitete Kinana automatisch ihre Armen aus. Sie fühlte sich leicht. Leicht und frei. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie schweben würde.

Nach einer Weile stellte Cobra Kinana wieder auf dem Dach und umarmte sie von hinten, während sie weiter zu den Sternschnuppen hochsahen. Sie fühlten sich irgendwie… frei.


End file.
